


baby ed edd n eddy

by bookworm116



Series: life of ed edd and eddy [1]
Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm116/pseuds/bookworm116
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i decided i wanted to know more about how edd met ed n eddy and what ed n eddy did after they got the two quarters-<br/>so i made something up!<br/>just baby ed edd and eddy growing up in the big wide world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. meet the new kid

eddy ran down the sidewalk to his friend ed's house. eddy was six years old, and so was ed. he yanked on the cellar window, because ed's room  _was_ the cellar. eddy got the window open, and he tumbled down on to a table filled with toys.

"ed, ya really got to clean your room…" said eddy as he looked at the many objects his friend had collected.

ed was sitting on the floor looking utterly dejected.

"ed, what's wrong?" asked eddy.

ed looked at eddy mournfully.

"sarah said that she was mom's favorite, mom said."

eddy groaned. sarah was ed's little sister, she was three years old and very bossy. her favorite thing to do was sit on the floor of ed's room and not move until ed did whatever she wanted him to do.

"come on ed there's a new kid that moved across from my house i wanna go scam him!!!"

ed's face lit up with a grin.

"scam, scam, scam, scam, scam-"

"yeah, yeah, whatever."

the two burst through the window.

and so, the bottomless ed scam was preformed.


	2. bottomless ed

they set up their scam right outside the new kid's house.

eddy rang the doorbell, and the scam began.

the door slowly opened, revealing a child in a red shirt, purple overalls, and a black ski hat with two white lines.

eddy giggled silently.

"hey, kid! i'm eddy and this is ed!"

the child smiled widely, showing a large gap between his two front teeth.

both ed and eddy  held out their hands.

eddy secretly had a buzzer in his hand.

the kid shook eddy's finger, and put on a glove to shake ed's hand.

how could he know?

"salutations! my name is eddward also, but with two d's!"

the child spoke for the first time.

"aint that a koinkydink! we all have the same name!" eddy laughed a bit.

ed started laughing insanely, to show that he got the joke too.

"humorous, indeed," said the kid.

"yeah yeah, whatever." eddy wanted to get down to business.

he began his sales pitch.

"be amazed, kid! watch bottomless ed eat this humongus t.v. set! for you, only

a quarter."

the child smiled widely.

"i'll give you two, for it would be impossible for the human esophagus to manage such a feat!" 

he placed two quarters in the jar, and pushed his hat up out of his eyes.

"in your hat, bucko!" ed yelled, and stabbed his fork into the t.v. he ate it in one bite.

the child-edd- turned green.

"good lord.."

"HA!" yelled eddy, practically dancing with excitement.

"TO THE CANDY STORE!" he yelled, taking off with ed following behind.

edd watched, looking sadly at the ground.

ed suddenly stopped.

"but eddy, what about the new kid?" eddy sneered.

"his loss!"

ed plopped down on the street and stuck his lower lip out.

eddy sighed loudly.

"fine. he can come. but you gotta pay for his jawbreaker."

ed grinned.

"got it, eddy!"

 

ed ran back to edd. he looked surprised.

ed grabbed him, and ran after eddy.

"um, way are you doing?" edd yelled.

"going to the candy store!" laughed ed.

"let me walk, please!" screamed edd. he was turning green.

ed, taken aback by the scream, abruptly dropped edd.

he got up, whining.

"ouch…"

then he turned to ed.

"i'm sorry for yelling at you, but i do not like to be held. could you not to that again?"

"ok," ed promised. 

then the three ran down to the candy store.


	3. JAWBREAKER

it took forever to get to the candy store, because the new kid stopped every five seconds. and ed would stop with him every time he did.

"how much longer till we get to the candy store?" asked edd, panting. eddy decided to have some fun with the kid.

"oh, about 5 miles," edd exhaled loudly.

"5 MILES??" ed laughed.

"no, eddy, it's right there," ed pointed with one of his chubby baby fingers to the store. edd sighed in relief.

the three headed inside.

in the candy store, there was everything from lollipops to candy canes, from fudge to jelly beans. but the best thing in the store, in eddy's opinion, was the 'ginourmous jawbreakers.'

edd of course immediately had to point out the sign's errors.

"'ginourmous is not a word, it is simply 'giant' and 'enormous' put together. though it is commonly used, it is not, in fact, a-" 

"A JAWBREAKER! AND IT'S ALL MINE MINE MINE!" eddy yelled.

"three jawbreakers blease," said ed, up at the counter.

"oh, i'm not really supposed to have candy, i-" eddy rolled his eyes as they walked outside. the new kid was being a real pain in the butt.

eddy just shoved the jawbreaker in his mouth.

edd's eyes widened.

"this is very… sugary." eddy smiled.

"that's what we try to get every day, kid. i'm going to track you the art of scamming.

"scamming?!" edd asked.

"mother said in applewood that people who scam are bad people. i do not wish to be known as a bad person…"

ed laughed.

"eddy's not bad!"

still, edd looked very nervous.

eddy's eyes lit up.

"i know! you can come meet my bro!" ed and eddy dragged edd to eddy's house.

eddy's mom met them.

"hello! you must be the new child who moved in next door. i'm planning to bake a pie for you and your mommy and daddy!"

edd sighed.

"my mother and father are not home, and will  not be for another week or so."

eddy's mom gasped.

"you mean your all alone in that big house? do you have anyone to cook you food?"

edd smiled.

"no, but i have jim." eddy's mother smiled, thinking that jim was an uncle, or perhaps a good friend of his mothers.

"oh good, at least you have someone there."

eddy's mom smiled and went back to cooking.

"who's jim?" asked eddy and ed when they were in the other room.

"my cactus." replied edd. eddy stared at this kid with a black sock over his head.

he didn't have a mother at home? or a father? an older brother? a younger sister? nobody?


End file.
